iSaw it on Dick Van Dyke
by OneHorseShay
Summary: What if Freddie didn't go with Spencer, Sam and Gibby to the FatCake factory, but stayed home that night? Creddie twist to iToe Fat Cakes.


Author's Note: This was inspired by the scene of Carly in the tube during iToe Fat Cakes. Creddie twist.

* * *

><p>iSaw it on Dick Van Dyke<br>By OneHorseShay  
>Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue. For God sakes, don't sue.<br>Rating: TV14/High T (She is in a bathtub without a swimming and bathing suit on for goodness sakes)  
>Summary: What if Freddie didn't go with Spencer, Sam and Gibby to the FatCake factory, but stayed home that night? Creddie twist to iToe Fat Cakes.<p>

Freddie came running into the bathroom after hearing banging and shouting all the way from his apartment. Fortunately the Shay's apartment door was left unlock so he quickly entered and rushed up the stairs as he recognized the voice shouting was Carly. He started shouting her name back and his name shouting back. He stopped when he saw her in the bathtub and in a red sweater. He blinked and muttered out, "What's wrong?"

"I'm stuck," she answered with an annoyed sigh.

"Stuck?"

She pointed to the faucet where her foot was hanging. "My toe, it's stuck in the faucet."

"How did you get your toe stuck in the faucet?"

Carly huffed out annoyed what could easily become an interrogation and decided to just answer him honestly, "I saw it in Dick Van Dyke Show."

Freddie blew out a breath and approached the side of the tub. He ignored the fact that she was in the bathtub with the only thing one was a sweater. He gently took wrapped his hand around her foot and tried to gently tug on her foot.

Obviously he wasn't gentle enough as she started screaming.

He looked up and gave her an apologetic look and apologized. "Sorry,"

A few moments later, a taller boy entered the "I heard screaming. Is everything alright?"

"Lance?" Carly questioned embarrassingly.

Freddie immediately stood up and approached the taller teenager. "Her toe is stuck in the faucet. I'll call you if I need you. Goodbye," Freddie answered in a curt tone as he pushed Lance out of the bathroom then shut the door. He quickly locked it and turned back to Carly.

She questioned with evident outrage in her voice, "Why did you do that?"

Freddie snapped back quickly, "Because he's a guy and you're in the bathtub with only a sweater on."

She gave him a look of as if was kidding her with that sort of logic. Her tone was dripping with sarcasm as she replied, "You're a guy and I'm in a bathtub with only a sweater on."

Freddie tilted his head to the side and gave her a slight frown. "I'm different."

"How?"

The brown eye teenager narrowed his gaze on the brunette. "I'm going to ignore how offended I should be at that question and help get your toe out…" He turned then started looking around the sink and through the cabinets. "Do you have any lotion or petroleum jelly?"

Carly raised a hand and pointed to the cabinet. "I have some hand lotion in the cabinet on the second shelf."

He only took seconds to find the lotion and walk back over to the tub. He knelt down and squirted some lotion into his hand then started applying it around the end of her foot and her big toe.

She started giggling. "That tickles."

"Sorry," he answered genuinely apologetically as he continued to try to work the lotion between the faucet and her toe.

"It's okay," she whispered as she found that his attempt to dislodge her toe was actually relaxing with his inadvertently giving her foot a massage. She closed her eyes as she enjoyed his contact and felt the tension of the time she had spent in the tub slip away.

She didn't realize how much time had passed when she felt her toe slipped away from the faucet and Freddie gently let her foot slide back into the tub.

"There, you're free," he spoke in a celebratory tone.

She snapped her eyes opened and saw Freddie smiling at the other end of the tub.

"Thanks," she whispered bashfully.

"You're welcome. I'll let you go get ready and make sure Lance is still down stairs and tell him he'll have to wait a little bit." He turned and headed for the door.

"Freddie?"

He turned in place and asked curiously, "Yeah?"

She looked down at the bubbles and whispered, "I'm not sure if I can stand up…"

He nodded and walked back over to the tub. He knelt down beside where she was seated and she turned to look at him with an embarrassed expression. He looked directly into her eyes. She paused at seeing the look of compassion and concern in his eyes and he held his gaze as he reached over to the stool and threw her silk robe over his shoulder. The set of brown eyes continued to stare at one another as he rolled up both of his sleeves then stood up slightly to slip his right arm around her back and under her right armpit then slid his left hand underneath the water.

Carly maintained the eye contact as she swallowed nervously and suppressed a shiver even in the still hot water as his fingertips grazed her outer thigh for the moment it took him to figure out where the underside of her knees were by touch. Once he got his forearmed hooked under her knees, she wrapped her left arm around his shoulders and locked her hands behind his neck just before he lifted her out of the tub.

Since the stool was too close to the tub to directly sit her down, he had to back up and nudge the spinning top around and himself so he could place her comfortably in the seat. Once he accomplished that feat while holding her and never breaking eye contact with her, he sat her down.

He pulled the robe flung over his shoulder off and held it up in front of her.

Carly finally broke eye contact as she lifted the sweater over her head, but Freddie maintained his stare at the same spot as if her eyes were still looking at him. She threw the soggy sweater on the floor then met his eyes again as she crossed her arm to slip into the proper arm of the robe and tried to keep herself covered as much as possible with that half of the robe. He helped her pull it around her back and slide her other arm into the other sleeve then closed the robe the best she could in front without the ability to life up and slide part of the back under her rear.

She figured that he might have seen a little bit of her the soap didn't cover, when trying to balance covering herself and getting her arms into the sleeves with his peripheral vision, but he never broke eye contact with her as he helped her.

"Thank you…" she whispered with her voice cracking.

"You're welcome," he answered in a gentle voice. "Can you put any weight on your left leg?"

She raised an eyebrow unsure of her answer, "Maybe?"

"Okay." He turned to her left side and slid an arm around her waist and helped her stand up.

She leaned against him and her leg as her right leg felt tingly and sore and allowed the bunched up robe to fall down into place just above her knees. He bent down again and hooked under her knees to lift her up in a carrying position with her hands naturally locking behind his neck.

"I'll take you to your room and come back for a few towels and washcloths so you can rinse off properly in private."

She nodded with a playful and grateful smile on her face.

Freddie headed for the door and commented, "You really saw that in Dick Van Dyke episode?"

Carly rolled her eyes and let out a playful giggle. "Yes."

Freddie was able to unlock and open the door with the hand protruding from under her knees. "I prefer him in Diagnosis Murder, myself…" he commented as he walked towards her bedroom.


End file.
